We have previously identified autoantibodies to interferon gamma in patients in northern Thailand who have disseminated nontuberculous mycobacterial infections. We have also shown that blood bank donors do not have these autoantibodies. This last year we have developed the infrastructure in Thailand and Taiwan to execute this project and then completed our entire enrollment in 6 months. All samples are now in Bethesda for anticytokine autoantibody testing. We have confirmed the presence of anti-interferon gamma autoantibodies in the majority of the disseminated nontuberculous infection subjects from the various sites. In parallel with this project in Thailand, we identified a population of patients with anticytokine autoantibodies and thymoma, a form of thymic cancer. We have developed the local laboratory support to obtain appropriate lymphocyte counts and plasma samples and cytokine stimulations and comprehensive anticytokine autoantibody detection through our collaborator, Dr. Peter Burbelo.